To Love A Servant
by pompom1124
Summary: Alfred is taken from his family to be a servant of the royal family. Being the personal servant of Arthur, he must stay very close to the prince. When he's not with Arthur he's with Ivan, a servant who can be creepy sometimes. But after a while Alfred notices that the prince and the fellow servant might have a crush on him. And then there's that war... RusUSUK For MortisBane.
1. Chapter 1

**SUGAR RUSH! Ps Elia is pronounced E-Lie-A**

**-2-2-22-2-3-**

It was a calm day, the sun was shining bright and there were few clouds in sight. The crops were bountiful promising surplus of food. The kingdom was in order, everyone doing their duty.

Unless you count the mad riot taking place in front of the castle.

"LOWER THE TAXES! RAISE THE WAGES! PAY ATTENTION TO THE PEASANTS!"

A shadow was seen looking out the window. The pale face of a boy was made out. His hair a golden blond and his eyes an emerald green. He kept turning a golden ring around his middle finger. It had a small case that contained a purple powder. The boy continued wringing his ring around his finger. Soon he closed the drape and disappeared, ignoring the chaos.

"LOWER THE TAXES! RAISE THE WAGES! PAY ATTENTION TO THE PEASANTS!"

Oooooo

Alfred smiled looking at his mother. She had raven black hair and nice violet eyes like her son Matthew. She was a beautiful woman who wore her hair in a large braid that ran down until it reached her ankles. Elia had tan skin. Her teeth where perfect and white. Her lips where thin and soft. Her hands where smooth and thin, but strong when they needed to be. Elia was tall and skinny, but lean and graceful.

She had a white dress with a bow in the back. It had black lace and was perfect. it was a gothic wedding dress she always wore to remember her deceased husband.

She carried a necklace with a cross on it. She also taught her sons manners and proper etiquette. She was a wonderful Mom. Alfred was sixteen but he still said mama.

Alfred lived in a small stone house with a wooden roof. It only had 3 rooms. One bedroom, one bathroom, and one mixed living room/kitchen. There were three small beds that were made out of weaved palm trees.

"Alfred did you finish your chores dear?" Elia asked sweeping the house. It was extra dusty today, and Elia hated messes.

"Yes mama." Alfred replied, lifting the small table she had, so his mother can sweep the bottom.

"And did you help your brother with his?" Elia asked moving the dirt outside. The dirt turned into a small dust cloud.

"Of course mama." Alfred answered brushing a strand of wheat blond hair out of his face. Standing still he inspected the small house. It seemed cleaner and neater.

"Wonderful dear. And you said your daily prayers? And read the holy book?"

"It was the first things I did." Alfred replied fixing his glasses.

"Good job Alfred. You can go outside and play now." Elisa said happily patting her son.

Alfred smiled and ran to meet up with his friends. Jumping over a log, he headed to a nearby vendor. The stand was old and rickety, but it had the ripest of apples, sweetest of grapes, and sourest of lemons along with herbs, necklaces, and books. It was one of the oldest things in town, next to the queen who was sixty five. Even as a sixty five year old she looked as if she was twenty one.

"Mr. Adams! I'd like an apple!" Alfred yelled. Mr. Adams was a friend of Alfred's father and mother. Mr. Adams would help bring in food for the family and take care of Mathew in case Alfred and his mother were both busy with their daily deeds. Elia went to church a lot and sewed clothes while Alfred did chores around their neighbor's houses such as cleaning their houses or helping the harvest. Being the smartest in the family, Mathew was always studying wishing to be a personal scribe of one of the kings. Mr. Adams was a wonderful teacher and would help Mattie practice.

"Hello Alfred! Of course! Thank you for helping me sell yesterday. Here, this ones on the house!" Mr. Adams chuckled. Being a short chubby man, Mr. Adams had trouble picking fresh apples from the tree in his backyard. Braking his leg hadn't helped much either. But Alfred was kind enough to take over everything so the elder could have rest. Mr. Adams also had a gray mustache and was going bald but he didn't care.

"Thank you!"

"No problem! Keep on smiling!"

Alfred laughed. Everyone told him that because his smile seemed to make everyone happy.

He ran until he saw his friend Jonathan. Jonathan was always starving. He was a smart boy who cussed a lot and enjoyed quietness. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall like Alfred, but 1cm shorter.

"Hey! I got an apple! Want some?" Alfred yelled.

"Man shut up! You're so loud! And yeah I want an apple!" Jonathan laughed.

Alfred smiled and broke the apple in two.

"Damn boy. Your really strong!" Jonathan said with his mouth full.

Alfred chuckled and looked at the sky. Today was a good day.

-ooooooooo

"Damn assholes! The citizens are corrupting again! Fucking bastards! They want us to lower the taxes! They want higher wages! They want everything their poor hearts desire! And no matter how many times we imprison them, send them to exile, or execute them they won't stop!" Allistor growled slamming his fist against the desk.

The two kings of 'Kingdom of Northern Europa' as it was called, where discussing the rebellion that was happening. The citizens where corrupting. They wanted more food, more money, and less taxes. The kings have tried everything in their power to stop it. But they couldn't.

The second oldest, Allistor, was a fiery red head with a short tempered attitude. The third eldest, Dylan, was the replacement of their eldest brother, Connor, who refused the throne. He had light brown hair and usually a positive attitude.

"Calm yourself brother. If they won't accept the rules then we will have to use more drastic measures..." Dylan replied calmly turning the globe slowly until he found the kingdom.

"Drastic measures my ass..." Allistor grumbled lighting a pipe and smoking it.

"Allistor watch your language." Dylan replied looking at the globe deep in thought. He wiped the dust off the spot and looked out the window. He saw his younger brother Arthur reading a book, his older brother riding a horse while watching as their sister ride her horse all over the courtyard. Arthur soon looked up and looked at his hand. He grabbed the ring and looked at it and the book. Running his finger down the page he shook his head and placed the ring back on his finger. Emily soon ran up to him and grabbed the ring. Arthur started angrily chasing after her. Dylan chuckled and slowly closed the curtain.

Allistor put his crown and pipe on the table and ran his fingers through his flaming red hair, looking at his brother.

"We are the kings of the Northern empire. Our mother has decided this position for us because she has trust in us. That and the fact Connor (Ireland) didn't want to... What will she do if, say...we can't put the nation in line?" He grumbled.

"Hmm...how many servants do we have in our palace?"

"Three hundred-seventy two. Why?"

"That's such a small number. And most of them are females... I believe we need more male servants in this castle don't you?"

"What are you saying Dylan?" Allistor said cautiously eyeing his older brother.

"All I'm saying is we need more young males." Dylan replied holding his hands up in the air to prove innocence.

"And how will we do that?"

Dylan smile and stared at his older brother.

"Well we do have citizens to punish. So lets see if they continue revolting after we take their sons away."

Allistor stared at his brother in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"You sly bastard. What an idea... And will this even work?"

"Well of course Allistor! Don't be ridiculous! And if it doesn't work...we always have those empty dungeons. All we have to do is scare the citizens. You see my brother, sadly, if we want a civilized nation, an obedient nation, we must rule using fear. We must remind them what their place is. What their position and purpose is." Dylan said picking up a skull from his desk.

Dylan put the skull down and looked out the window one more time, pushing the curtain away. The courtyard was in view with Prince Arthur fighting with Princess Emily. He started yelling at Emily who had her arms crossed occasionally talking back. Emily rolled her eyes and threw the ring at Arthur, who frowned and flipped the bird at his older sister. She grabbed a nearby umbrella and started chasing him with it. Arthur rolled his eyes and continued to avoid torture. Their eldest brother Connor was watching in amusement. Dylan smiled at the sight of his family. He then turned to Allistor.

"Now all we have to do is make this official. Hand me a paper."

Dylan sat down on his royal chair and started to grab a feather. He dipped it in the blackest ink and smiled.

"Today on October twenty third, we the kings of the British Empire-Dylan and Allistor, have declared that every boy ranging from fifteen to eighteen will be sent to palace for an inspection. Boys who pass will stay and become servants. Boys who fail to meet the exact requirements will be sent back and continue living the peasant life. This will take place on October twenty ninth. Men who fail to give in their sons, resist, or fight back will be punished by execution or exile. Women who fight back, resist, or fail to give in their sons will be forgiven. And if any corruption occurs again then all the boys in the palace will be sent to the dungeon for being the sons of traitors and uncivilized people."

Allistor and Dylan sighed their names and grinned. Then they pressed their rings against the mushy wax. Soon the royal ring was embedded. And there was no turning back.

A servant soon came in serving daily tea. She had blonde hair and a light brown dress with a blue coin bag tied around her waist. She had long sleeves and a white tough headscarf.

"You there! Make copies and post them all over town." Allistor demanded showing her the paper.

"Yes your highness." She replied calmly ignoring the blond strand of hair that went out of place.

"I want these up by midnight tonight." Dylan replied calmly.

"Yes your majesty." She said not looking her kings in her eyes.

"And make sure every citizen has read them." The brothers said in unison

"Of course your greatnesses." She replied. She placed the tray of tea on the desk, then was dismissed. The girl, Alice, ran out and looked at the paper.

Alice then folded the paper and kept walking until she was in the scribe room. She reluctantly pulled out a paper and placed it on his desk.

"The kings want copies. Finished by tonight."  
-oooooooo

Alfred wiped the sweat off his face. He groaned as he continued to plow the farm that belonged to a friend of his mother's. He felt the sun scorch his back and the flies all around his face.

Alfred smiled when he finally finished. He walked over to a bucket of water. He put his cupped hands in and threw the water on himself.

Alfred slipped on his white cotton shirt and walked into the kitchen.

"Alfred you finished?"

"Yes I did Mr. Johnson." Alfred said smiling. Mr. Johnson was another family friend. He was Elia's best childhood friend after her deceased husband. He was a tall man, who was neat and organized. He was a wonderful farmer and grew a bountiful of crops per year. He was usually always happy, but today he seemed down.

Mr. Johnson sighed.

"I was hoping you'd never finished..."

Alfred was surprised at the sudden comment.

"But since your done...here. These where posted all around town." The man handed him a paper.

"What the...Today on October twenty third, we the kings of the Northern Empire..." Alfred mumbled his voice slowly fading.

Alfred gripped the paper and tore it to shreds.

"What...was...that."

"Rumors have it that the kings are tired of corruptions and rebelling citizens. Nothing was working so this was made." Mr. Johnson whispered sitting at his table his face buried in his big, rough, blistering hands.

Alfred felt a sick turn in his stomach. What would his mother say? Alfred ran out of the house. He went thought the woods, ignoring the scratches and marks the bushes left on him. He ignored the mosquitoes and flies. He kept on running till he saw his home. He sighed a breath of relief when he saw no posters.

But when he saw his mother crying her heart out he knew it was too late.

And Alfred felt robbed. Of his mother's happiness, his family, and the tiny amount of freedom he had.

That droplet of freedom had disappeared. And now the decision was made.

Alfred would be gone from his family's life.  
-ooooo  
**Ugh...tummy ache...I'm such a jackass.  
-_-"**

**Review Por favor**

**Got this from the Urban Dictionary.**

**3. Middle Finger**

**To show those bloody wankers that you still have your plucking finger originated in the hundred years war. often used in New York City as a way to say hello.**

**Oi you bloody wankers I still have my plucking finger and my longbow!**

**Does this remind anyone else of Iggy?**

**Anyways...MortisBane...uhhh...yeah sorry...and...um...forgive me?**

**DIS B FO' U!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wait for it...**

-rrrr

The rain pelted across the roof of Alfred's home. He sat on the table quietly sitting at the table. He looked at the flickering candle in front of him and saw his mother weep.

"God where are you?! Why have you let our great kings do this? Have we not obeyed their laws and stay fauthful to our kings?! Why have you taken my eldest son away?! Why?! Save my son! SAVE HIM! Save him...please..."

Alfred stared at his mother as she silently pleaded. Today was the day. The day the soldiers came to take him away for inspection.

Alfred watched his mother bury her face in her palms. Alfred just kept staring sadly, wondering,

His little brother Matthew, who was fourteen looked at his older brother. They where mistaken as twins at times for they had a good resemblance. But they weren't twins. Matthew kissed his mother's head and looked at his brother.

"Alfred...please don't go." Matthew said tears streaming down his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mattie...I have to." Alfred mumbled staring at the candle his hands folded. Where is his Lord?

Cries where heard all over as the gallops of horses became louder and louder. Sobbing, yelling, and screaming where drowned out as the rain poured harder. The cries of civilians where silenced as they lost their sons, wondering if they would ever return.

Alfred hugged his mother and his brother.

"Don't loose faith." He whispered.

"OPEN UP! OPEN UP UNDER THE NAME OF THE KINGS!" A gruff voice yelled demandingly.

The small family of three hugged tighter as the soldiers attempted to break the door down.

Alfred sharply sucked in air as the soldiers knocked down the door.

CRACK!

The sound of thunder could be heard.

"Where is the boy? Are there more?" The soldier bellowed.

"You are in my mothers house. You have no right to talks to her like that. I am her eldest of sixteen. This is my youngest brother of fourteen. You will be taking only me." Alfred replied calmly as his mother sobbed louder.

"Tell that women to shut up!" Barked a voice. Soon a man came in. He wore elegant robes and entered the house in a grand white horse. He had flaming red hair and a stern look on his face. Another man entered on a brown horse his light brown hair dripping wet. His smile was frightening. His clothes where just as elegant as his brother's.

"Ma'am. Please hush. My brother doesn't want to hear your pitiful screams. I am sure you will see your son soon. You may continue." Dylan's said motioning to the soldiers.

The soldiers chained Alfred and roughly took him outside in the pouring rain. Elia threw herself on her knees shrieking and screaming her sons name.

"ALFRED! ALFRED! ALFREDDDD! Please don't!"

She grabbed king Dylan's robe and looked at him with tears in her violet eyes.

"Unhand me!" He growled, pushing her away. He then rode out following the soldiers.

Alfred stood in the middle of the road rain, pouring down this body, his cotton, sewed, home made clothes sticking to his body. They pushed Alfred, making him fall to the ground. Mud was on his face and on his shirt.

Alfred looked up and saw wagons filled with boys and the streets filled with older ones walking. His world was changing.

"MOVE PEASEANT!" A soldier bark.

That comment made Alfred snap.

"You have the nerve to call me a peasant you unworthy dog! Have you no heart depriving these women of their children?! You are poorer than us peasants! You are a low life bastard! All you'll ever be will be the kings puppet! You hear me?! P- AHH!" Alfred screamed when he felt sharp leather skin against his back.

They kept hitting Alfred with the whip enjoying his sorrowful screams of pain as blood started to deep through his shirt.

"ENOUGH! We need this boy in perfect condition! If I see you whipping another boy I will whip you myself!" Allistor barked. The rain poured harder. Lightning increased and the thunder grew louder.

"Move it! It is time we leave for the palace!" A man yelled. Alfred got on his feet tears running down his face. He started to walk towards the direction of the palace refusing to show weakness.

Alfred kept walking ignoring the pain in his back. He is Alfred F. Jones. Son of Elia Jones and Alexander Williams, older brother of Matthew Williams. And he will find a way to see his mother and brother again. If its the last thing he does.

**-333333333  
...Scotland and Wales fans must hate me right now...**

**Anyways religious Alfred explanation:**

**In medieval times most people were one religion that matched their kingdom. (i.e the Egyptians all worshiped Ra like their Pharos, England was a Catholic Church but then turned Protestant under Henry's VIII rule and I think he did something to the pope because of this) And since back then God was a strong subject...well yeah.**

**If someone somehow gets offended by this (which I don't see how you can get offended. It's their belief right?) I'm sorry. But there really is no reason to be offended/uncomfortable. Just saying. If you somehow do just tell me.**

**Read and Review por favor.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred entered the courtyard lined against other boys. The courtyard had green grass and was huge. It was claimed the sons of the queen did horseback riding here and held parties for all the noblemen and women.

Alfred was disgusted to be here.

"Everyone take of your shirts." A soldier yelled out holding a whip in his hands.

Alfred did reluctantly as he was told, not wanting to feel the whip on his back again. He looked to his right and saw a tall boy with pale-ish light blonde hair and purple eyes and a rather large nose mumbling under his breath as he dropped his shirt to the ground.

"What was that?" Alfred whispered.

The boy looked surprised someone had heard him. He continued to look forward but whispered,

"Those guards are complete total jack asses da?"

"Oh yeah they are..." Alfred whispered back.

The boy smirked.

"My name is Ivan. What is yours?"

"Alfred."

"Nice meeting you."

"ATTENTION!"

All the boys stood at attention as the kings walked by with their sister, older brother, and youngest brother. The boys bowed down to the royal family. All except Alfred.

"BOW COMMONER!" A guard barked.

Standing straight, his face forward, Alfred ignored the man.

"I SAID BOW TO YOUR ROYALS!"

Alfred stood staring at the family in from of him. The daughter, Emily, had crazy wild red hair. She carried an umbrella and had a silk dress on. She stared in amusement at Alfred, but quickly averted her eyes to another boy. The eldest, Conner, was shaking his head also looking for another boy. The kings just stared with anything but an amused, their arms crossed in boredom. Arthur, the youngest, kept watching the scene with interest

"BOW!" The guard yelled raising his whip. Alfred screamed and fell to his knees, screaming louder with each beat as tears fell off his face. The previous wounds reopened causing blood to seep into the shirt.

"ENOUGH! Leave the boy alone." Arthur yelled.

"But your highness-"

"I said enough! I may be prince but my word is law. I have just as much power over you as my brothers. Maybe not as much to rule a kingdom, but just enough to shut you up. Understand?" Arthur threatened.

The guard slowly nodded.

The youngest walked up to Alfred. He was of twenty years old. He grabbed America's face and inspected him. He turned and tsked when he saw the older scars from yesterday on Alfred's back.

"Troublemaker are we?" He whispered cooly into Alfred's ear.

"Only because your soldiers were insulting to me and my family. If you want proper soldiers show them respect. Respect to all people." Alfred muttered back, receiving an interested look from a certain boy named Ivan.

"And may I asked why you wouldn't bow?" He hissed.

"Because I do not bow to the likes of- GAH!" Alfred crouched as he gasped for breath. The guard had kicked him in his stomach. This time Arthur said nothing.

The messy haired blond looked at Alfred with his green eyes and snapped his fingers to one of the servants.

"I want this one for my chambers. He is my new servant. Bathe him, feed him, then bring him to me." Arthur said in a commanding voice.

The female servant bowed and grabbed Alfred by his wrist. She brought him to the stables and grabbed a bucket of water and poured it all over him.

"GAH! That's cold! And my scars!" He yelped.

"Oh hush up. You're lucky Prince Arthur picked you. He doesn't really give his servants a hard time. You're also lucky he didn't order your death for talking back to him..." She replied grabbing a sponge and scrubbing Alfred very hard.

"Who...gah!...are...ow!...you...don't scrub hard!...any...ow my scars!...ways?!" Alfred said exasperated.

The girl smiled, brushed her blond hair out of her face, and said,

"I am Alice. Prince Arthur's favorite female servant. And you are?" She replied happily.

"Alfred. Oh so you two are getting married I supposed?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She scowled pouring a cold bucket of water on him causing Alfred to yelp.

"I don't intend to marry the prince and neither does he with me. He's not very fond of the subject love." She commented while concentrating on drying up Alfred. She then placed a towel over him and he smiled. His pearly whites shining.

"Thanks!"

"...You should smile more often." Alice whispered after looking at his smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"You came in here all grumpy and pissed. Please smile more often."

"Well lucky for you I smile almost everyday!" Alfred laughed.

"Perfect. And it's not for me it's for the prince."

"Why?"

"He doesn't smile often anymore. His smile kept disappearing year after year. And it practically went away when he found out his mother was sick." She sadly whispered.

"Oh. Well then I'll try my best to make him smile!" Alfred announced. "Even though his brothers ripped my from my family, and one of his soldier beat me, and made me walk in the rain..."

"Oh shut up boy. Follow me. We will have a quick dinner of sliced potato and soup with bread. Then you will meet the Prince in his chambers."

-scene-

Alfred walked upstairs and knocked on the door of the prince's chambers.

He waited until he couldn't any more. He opened the door and saw no one in the room. The room was a mess. The book shelf was thrown to the floor, books sprawled everywhere, the covers messed up, the drapes on the floor. Alfred cursed. He then started picking everything up. This was going to be a long cleanup.  
-scene-  
"How did you get the boys?!" Arthur barked at his older brothers.

"Didn't you hear? We grabbed them and pried them straight from their families. I'm surprised you where able to sleep that night." Allistor mumbled.

"WHAT?! How could you do something so treacherous?!" He screamed.

"Oh calm down little brother. Everything's fine. They stopped revolting. Now go to your room Arthur. Your servant is waiting." Dylan assured.

Arthur looked at his brothers and said,

"What would you two do if Carlin and I were separated from you? What would you do if you lost something important? Would you just sit there and laugh like right now? Or mourn like the thousands of women in this kingdom?"

"And how is it you suddenly have the power to question us? Are you no better? Are you a royal or a commoner? You saw the boy getting whipped! And you stopped the guard after enough hits to almost kill the boy, if not cause him severe damage! You saw the guard ready to kick him and you did nothing! You are no better." Allistor growled.

"We are equivalent in blood, heart, and family. But we differ in power and thoughts. What you think is wrong, we think is for the well being of our kingdom, Arthur. Now go to your room." Dylan replied cooly his arms behind his back.

Arthur turned in anger, his cape swishing behind him. How he hated his brothers at times.

Alfred finished cleaning and smiled. He turned and almost jumped back when he saw Arthur.

"Your highness. Hello." Alfred said without bowing. His mother taught him not to now to anyone except The Lord. Alfred was going to keep his mother's rules. They where the only thing left he had of her.

"Hello. What is your name?" Arthur asked in a curious voice.

"Alfred. Sir I'm sorry for our introduction to each other. Forgive me and I hope we can start out fresh." Alfred smiled holding out his hand.

Shaking it roughly, Arthur then replied,

"Well, Alfred, that's fine. Now to set ground rules. You work for me now understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Anything I say to you is between me and you unless I say otherwise. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"You sleep in the servant chambers. You shall be my side at all times. You shall agree with everything I say. Understand?"

"Yes sir...except I will not agree with everything. I still am my own person." Alfred replied slowly

Arthur stared at him unamused.

"Ok then...I see... We will have to fix this problem of yours later. Turn around."

Alfred did as he was told.

Arthur walked up and lifted Alfred'e shirt.

"Tsk. Look at these scars. Tomorrow go to the kitchen and ask to see Elizabeth. She'll take care of that." Arthur replied looking out the window.

Alfred nodded.

"Anything else you highness?"

"No...not unless...never mind. Just get out." Arthur muttered his back turned to Alfred, arms folded in front of him as he stared outside. It had begun to rain again.

Alfred headed downstairs to the servant chambers until he heard something in the kitchen. He looked and saw the boy, Ivan, eating soup.

"Ivan? What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Didn't know you where there. I'm just eating soup. I didn't have lunch and I'm starving."

"So you stole?"

"No. It's the leftovers. Ya know the junk they feed to the dogs a day after it being used. There's more." Ivan said motioning his spoon to the gigantic pot.

"That's still stealing, Ivan." Alfred mumbled.

Ivan rolled his purple eyes. He tightened the scarf around his next and started to drink the soup. He then dropped it in the bucket where the dirty dishes were. Ivan then turned to Alfred.

"It's not stealing if they don't care. It's...more like me doing them a favor. They aren't wasting." Ivan argued back.

Smirking, Alfred replied.

"You really are hungry to put your hands in danger like that."

There was a law in which anyone who stole from the kings or queens would have their hands cut off and fed to the dogs and rats.

"Hey. I gave my sisters my lunch. I gotta eat too." Ivan replied walking out of the room and down the hall, carrying a lit candle.

"Your sisters?"

"Da. I have two sisters. I'm the middle child. My oldest sister is a crybaby. She is used as a farming maid. Since she did the farm work at home, she does it in the palace. My youngest sister is a nutcase. They used to call her an incest bitch. Of course, 'they' ended up with a broken leg and arm." Ivan said concentrating on the flickering candle.

"Why did they call her that."

"She...loves me..." He nervously said.

"What?!" Alfred yelped in shock. That was wrong! That was...was...just plain fucked up!

"Shhh! Shut up! Unless you want to get us caught! Anyways, she's a bit crazy, but she's excels in using knives. Sadly for me... But she works as a kitchen maid to help cut the food, or on rare occasions, as a bounty hunter with Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? She's supposed to take care of my scars! And how do you know all of this?"

"Elizabeth is a nurse, warrior, and a hunter. She has a crush with the royal family's private musician. His name is Roderich and I think he loves her back. My sisters have been working at the palace at the age of 15. I would go with them most of the times. Just a visit. And evantually I picked up some things. And look where I am now. A personal servant." He grumbled.

"Personal servant? For who?"

"Not really servant. But you know those winter woods 20 miles away?"

"Yeah."

"Well since I'm one of the few boys who stand degrees like that, every time Prince Arthur wishes to hunt in those woods I will have to go with him. And when he's not doing that, I have to help hunt, clean, or cook. And when I cook, I cook with Francis and Yao. They where one of the boys."

"All I do is wait around for Arthur." Alfred joked.

Ivan grunted in response and silently headed his way to the servant chamber. Alfred followed. Alfred entered the room and looked around for an empty bed. Once he found one he laid there tired. And when he closed his eyes he thought of his mother blowing him a goodnight kiss.  
-/-/-

**I'm not in the best mood so expect sad short stories. Not really me Im usually happy. That's why this chapter is a bit...eh. I suck don't I? *kicks can* Just let me know I don't care I know I suck.**


	4. Chapter 4

.

The tears streamed down her face. Dylan looked at the mother who cried. Dylan threw her away and was about to march off until he heard a frightening shriek come from the women.

"ALFRED!" She screamed.

Dylan saw the house collapse.

"ALFRED!"

Dylan saw his horse die and turn to a skeleton.

"BRING ME BACK..."

Dylan saw the green grass turn black and the rain also turn black.

"MY CHILD!"

The whole world seem to explode. Soon there was nothing except a black surrounding. In the middle was a light emitting from the mother.

She looked up and stared at her king.

"You shall pay for tearing my heart. Bring me my child or die by my hands." She whispered her voice echoing..

Dylan woke up his heart pounding. He sat up on his bed and buried his face in the palm of his hands. He got out of bed and put in a night shirt and pants the commoners would wear. He got out of his room and went to his study.

He then went to what his brother had said. He grabbed a scroll and quill. he signed his name and pressed the ring against the wax. Now all he had to do was wait for Allistor.

Arthur woke up and rubbed his eyes. He stretched and yawned. He then slipped on his royal clothes and headed to his study room. His teacher, Mr. Vargas was there. Next to him where his two grandsons desperately trying to clean the room. Well Feliciano anyways. Lovino was just arguing with his grandfather, who laughed at everything his grandson yelled including the insults.

"Ahem."

Mr. Vargas looked up.

"Oh. I'm sorry Prince Arthur. But aren't you too old to be teaches? I should teach the servants. You already know what's necessary."

"Yes Mr. Vargas I do. But my mother has demanded I keep on learning until I reached the age of 23." Arthur replied observing the room.

Where was that twat?

"Yes your highness. Grandsons please...out." Mr. Vargas said leading them out of the room.

Arthur sat on his desk and eyes the map.

"You know what to do Arthur." Mr. Vargas mumbled uninterested.

Ooooooo

Alfred woke up and saw he was the only one in the servant chambers. It took a moment for the situation to sink into his brain.

"GAH! OH MY GOSH! FUCK!" Alfred ran and slipped on his clothes. He ran down the hall until he bumped into a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey! Watch where you're going bastardo!"

"I'm so sorry and ack! Why are you pouring water on me...?"

"Ve~! Sorry! Its a thing I do. Ya know to ward off daemons and such."

Alfred chuckled and shook the boy's hand.

"Nice meeting you! But I gotta go!"

Ooooo

Trudging to the map, England .named all the countries in Europe along with their capitals. He put the quill down and sighed.

He still wasn't here!

"You're right. And after this I recite the national anthem, say some sentences in German, French, and Russian. Then I point out where the most famous battles took place of this kingdom. And then I recite the third poem of page 56 paragraph five of Poems to Memorize. This is bullsh-"

"IM SORRY PRINCE ARTHUR!" An obnoxious yelling was heard.

Soon Alfed came in sliding on his shoes, dropped on his kness, and started to...beg?

"Please don't kill me! I want to live! Let me live!" Alfred yelled hugging the prince's leg.

"Let go of me you bloody twat! Fucking wanker! You're late but I'm not going to execute you!" He growled trying to shake off Alfred.

"Oh...ok then!" Alfred replied happily.

Arthur stood there in shock. He smirked and then started to smile.

"You jackass. Because of that you're helping me in archery by retrieving my arrows." Arthur said smiling.

Alfred beamed until he realized what happened.

"Aw man."

Mr. Vargas smiled. He then realized that this boy was one of the kids taken. He figured he couldn't be that well educated.

"So Alfred...what do you know about the Mediterranean Sea?"

"What's that?"

"YES! A STUDENT I CAN TEACH THAT'S NOT SMARTER THAN ME! Er...I mean sit down. And listen because I will need to teach you some things. Prince Arthur may I?"

"Sure. Just don't tell mom." Arthur chuckled.

"Ok! So the Mediterranean Sea! It has beautiful women but not as beautiful as the ones Italian... It's big and wet! ships cross there for a bunch of reasons like trade-"

"My brother knows all about that."

"Brother?"

"He's at home...I really want to see him."

"Hm..." then turned to Arthur.

"So Arthur...the guest party?"

Arthur groaned.

"Thats next week... I hate those parties anyways. Allistor and Carlin get extremely drunk." He mumbled.

"Don't we all?" Mr. Vargas laughed.

"No." Alfred replied.

Mr. Vargas looked at the boy in disbelief.

"No way."

Oooooo

Alfred sighed as he saw the last arrow fly farther from the target.

"You're doing this on purpose!" He yelled.

"Duh." Arthur yelled back.

Alfred groaned and ran towards the arrow. He picked it up and walked over to Arthur.

"Did you go to Elizabeth?" He asked focusing on the target.

"No. I don't know where she is your highness."

"Well then... I guess we're going to town square without a good start. You will be needed to carry some things."

"Fine."

Allistor looked at the scroll on front of him.

"All ready turning soft...huh?"

"Allistor the guilt is too much. It's eating me alive." Dylan whispered.

"Sending them to visit their families once a month...Ok."

"And Allistor?"

"Yes?"

"Remember that woman with black hair?"

"Yes."

"Bring her and her son... She will be personals servant...And the son...We'll just see if he's any good."

-fortune telling scene.

Arthur walked around the town a black cloak on him. Alfred walked next to him making sure he was alright.

"Here." Arthur murmured looking at a tent in the deep end of town.

"What the..."

As they entered they were greeted by a reassuring smell of coco beans and cinnamon.

"Why hello Prince Arthur. What do you want now?"

"Give me my fortune." He growled placing twelve golden coins on the wooden table.

"Ah. This is new. Usually you ask for contact with your deceased father. Or wishing to see another spell book."

Alfred was shocked. The prince of England did black magic?

"I want my fortune." He said forcefully.

"Of course dear. Lets us gather hands now. and look into the globe".

"Santos Espiritus. Santos Espiritus.

"A heart of stone but a light comes and destroys the rock. A... A dove rises and is in between the order of life and death...That is all."

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN YOU BLOODY HAG! IT SAID NOTHING ABOUT MY MOTHER!"

"You never asked. I'll tell you about the war if that's what you want." She muttered tossing the golden coins in her purse.

Arthur angrily marched out, while Alfred stayed.

"Hello Alfred. Sit down. You heard about the war we are currently in correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well in a few months the kings will send out troops. And it will be the turning point of everything. You can either win or die trying. They will be sending soldiers but you never know. So be prepared." She whispered sadly as she stared into the globe. As Alfred went out of the tent he could swear he saw the lady cry a tear muttering,

"He shouldn't die..."

-/-/4567

**Rushed I know. Please Review.**

**Review=Motivation**

**Shout out to Dem reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred looked at his little bowl of food. The walk yesterday was...interesting.

He looked up and saw the other boys gobbling their food down. Alfred sighed and pushed the food away.

"Francis! Come here for a- What's wrong Alfred?" A familiar voice said.

"Huh? Oh...hey Ivan...I'm just homesick..." Alfred whispered.

"Ah...well how about we do a deal? If I get your soup I'll show you something amazing! Da?"

"Here take it." Alfred muttered.

"Thank you!" Ivan replied happily. After finishing up the soup he smiled,

"C'mon! Follow me!"

Ivan grabbed Alfred's wrist and ran across the halls. He kept running straight until he found a left corridor and then a right one. Soon he opened the door. The room was empty with a drape covering a wardrobe and a chair. Cobwebs were all over the ceiling. The dust was thick and hard to breathe in. He walked towards the window as Alfred just stood there.

"C'mon Alfred. I won't bite...for now anyways." He chuckled.

Alfred shivered a bit when he heard the chuckle. He walked forward and sat next to Ivan looking out the window.

The scene was magnificent. It had a view of the forest and half the village. On the right corner was a lake and in the middle of the forest was an area cut off for training. Alfred beamed when he saw his little stone house. Out on the porch was Matthew looking intently at nothing.

"Mattie..." He whispered.

But soon Mattie turned to the left. Terror filled his face in a second. He ran into the house pulling out his mother. Soon she too had fear running through her face. She grabbed Matthew hard and ran into the house.

"What..."

Soon he saw the knights and the one of the kings walking towards his house. They knocked on the door. When no one answered, King Allistor knocked the door down in fury. He barked out orders and pointed inside the house. Surprisingly, the knights had more care with the 'prisoners'. Allistor sighed when he saw the mother cry. Allistor grabbed the boy and mounted Matthew on the horse. He did the same with Elisa. He then started talking to them. Which made her scream and refuse to cooperate never less listen. He grabbed the horse's reins and started walking away ignoring her screams and cries.

"What?! No! Mother!" Alfred yelled tears streaming down his face.

"Mama..." He whispered. He put his head against the wall and started to sob.

"Alfred...I'm sorry." Ivan whispered putting a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"I want to see her...But now she's probably gone...forever..." Alfred whispered tears falling off his face.

Ivan started to panic. What should he do? He didn't want the boy crying, He hated it when people cried. Sure he loved scaring them, but letting them cry? That was a whole new level of creepiness that, surprisingly, Ivan did not want to achieve...yet.

And the worse part he didn't know how to stop it. Then an idea popped into his head.

He hugged Alfred and started to rock from side to side.

Alfred was surprised. Awkwardness started setting in as this took place. Sure the russian was warm and soft but...wait what? Soft? That's not a word to describe a guy!

But Ivan felt even more awkward then him.

"Uhhhh...Ivan? I'm pretty sure I'm better now..."

"Oh thank god I was getting tired of hugging you..." Ivan teased.

"Rude!" Alfred joked.

Ivan laughed, and grabbed Alfred's arm.

"C'mon. We gotta go to the dining hall before they find out we're missing."

As they walked to the dining hall Alfred saw a bunch of knights.

"Last call for an Alfred F. Jones?" They yelled.

"Uh...Over here!"

"Hm? Oh...you again. Ugh...Come here boy the kings needs you." The knight muttered obviously displeased as he saw Alfred.

Alfred rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to Ivan. He walked towards the knight and started following him. Ivan stared, a weird feeling invading him.

He wanted to hug Alfred again. It felt...nice.

00000000

America looked in the study and almost gaped when he saw his mother and brother.

"Oh my...Alfred!" Elia yelled running to hug her son. Matthew followed, walking though, and hugged his brother. Alfred laughed.

"Ahem. Now that your reunion is over I have to say something." Dylan replied calmly.

"Yes your highness. May I ask where is our king Allistor?" Elisa quickly said turning to face the king.

"Allistor is sword fighting. Alfred, Arthur is with him so I suggest you leave. Don't worry you'll catch up with your family later." Dylan muttered.

As Alfred left Dylan turned to Elisa, smiling.

"I'm sorry for taking your son away. With the revolting and all I had no other choice. Bloody hell it's probably the worst thing I've ever done... But your stay here will not be for free. What can you do ma'am?"

"I can paint portraits and cook, along with cleaning."

"Ok...And the boy?"

"Sir, I have a vast education. I would be perfect to be a scribe."

"A scribe? Interesting... Meet with Mr. Vargas for now though."

Ooooooo

As Alfred ran to the field he stood in amazement as he saw Arthur sword fighting with his older brother Allistor. For a younger brother, he was a real opponent against the brother.

Arthur jumped to the left side and put his shield upwards as Allistor's sword clashed downwards. Arthur swung his sword against the hip of his brother but failed when it became contact with the shield. Allistor than quickly manhandled the sword receiving deep cuts and flipped it over causing Arthur to fall on his side.

"Damn...You won again Allistor." Arthur weakly chuckled.

"Of course I did. Oi! Arthur's servant! Come here!" Allistor yelled in a more positive mood.

Alfred started to run towards them and picked up Arthur. He put Arthur's hand around his neck when he realized Arthur sprained his ankle.

"Tsk. Arthur you know you're better at archery. Sword fighting...you have a better chance of dating a mermaid!" Alfred joked.

"Next time...we're doing archery then..." Arthur laughed, trying to catch his breath, until he realized it was an insult.

"You bloody jackass!"

Allistor eyed Alfred and then his younger brother. Did Arthur just laugh? Did this poor, tacky, regular servant just make his stubborn ass brother laugh?

Allistor smiled faintly. Yes. Yes he did make his younger brother laugh.

**IM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. Expect more :( Hope you somewhat enjoyed this crap **


End file.
